


This Love Is Ours

by loveisallyouneed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Rape, American Music Awards, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, different cultures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed/pseuds/loveisallyouneed
Summary: " I may not survive " Helene told Emily over the phone while playing with the necklace she's been wearing since that day before everything fell apart before the departure before the pain when it was just the two of them having the time of their life sneaking into that hotel pool in Brazil . No one knew about them and no one would have known, They thought it'd be forever!Guess forever wasn't meant to be for them." Don't say that!!!" Emily yelled on the other end of the line she didn't want to think about anything bad happening to her best friend they have always been like sisters and she wasn't ready to lose her." But I miss him " Helene whispered and every memory she tried so hard to erase from her mind started to come back rushing like a roller coaster  , " So much ..so so much " She tried to contain her tears didn't want her parents to hear her she didn't want to bear with the disgust and hate she'd see in their eyes. all she wanted right at that moment is to feel the warmth of his arms holding her tight like they used to.





	1. Partie Un

**Author's Note:**

> I am very glad that you chose my book to read it means so much to thank you so much for doing this. This is my first work every and this story is too special to me and have lots of personal stuff. I hope you'll like it and pls let me know what you think of it in the comments below.   
> Have a good day xx   
> TREAT PEOPLE WITH KINDNESS

The writer's pov

' It is 2:00 am right now and I just can't sleep i am so excited to start that new part of my life . God, I just can't believe that I am finally going to New York ,I am achieving my dream! . The flight is in 9 hours and I just wanna stay up all that time to write and write and write I have written 2 songs until now and I just wanna write more . I am getting these thoughts again and I just wanna write them all But all I wanna say for now that   
I am coming New York! '

She closed her journal and tied that little brown rope around it then tucked it under her handmade pillow. She couldn't stop smiling. Finally she is one step closer to achieve all of her dreams. she is so excited to feel this happiness she is been lacking all of her life .

Her phone vibrated notifying her that Emily is up too at that time of the day. She picked it up from the nightstand smiling wider upon seeing a text from her greek best friend.

Ma chicken nugget : I can't SLEEP!!!

She giggled typing a reply: then who's gonna pick me up from the airport you twat!

Ma chicken nugget : Mee! ..but wait your up too you should sleep! ,The flight bixch!

She laughed and decided to FaceTime her instead. And was met with a squealing Emily

"Oi oi Helene!!!!! yo bitch coming in 9 hours can you believe!!!!! "

Yass I know can you! it's our first meeting I am going to hug you!!

"YASS I am gonna smash you in a bear hug it's been 2 year!!! "

I am sooo excited!!! God it's happening finally I need to calm down or I'll have a heart attack before I come!

They continued talking for almost an hour just about everything . Emily has been Helene's best friend for 2 years.

They knew knew eachother online they shared so much in common and somehow they became friends!

•••

At 8:00 pm

" I am finally in New York. Thank God ! I am just here standing waiting for my bag I can't even hold the journal properly and Emily must be screaming for me outside but it's all alright I am a New Yorker now "

She finished writting as quick as possible then picked up her bag and started running like an idiot towards the exit.

The moment she made her way through the hallway leading to the waiting area she saw Emily standing there with a sign up high above her head saying " Welcome to New York it's been waiting for you " and a huge grin on her face.

She run as fast as she could towards her , Emily did the same and that just leaded to a tickle and in seconds they were on the floor crying with joy.

" You did it Helene! you did itttt! " Emily shouted as it would prove to Helene that she made her dream come true.

" Yes ..yes I did it " Helene whispered still not believing she is finally in New York.

They helped eachother to get up and hugged again ignoring the looks everyone was giving them .

They made their way outside the airport , ordered a cap to take them to the apartment

The thing is Emily and Helene had the same dreams of moving to New York , continuing their study there and working in the music industry. But Emily made it first to NYC and Helene had to wait a year to get there and now it's finally happening and they are going to live together through this.

" Welcome to your new home mon chérie " Emily said with a fake French accent after opening the door dramatically bowing infront of Helene.

" Oh my God ! " Helene squealed covering her mouth , she was literally exploding from excitement.

They had a small apartment which consisted of two small rooms each one has a twin-sized bed , a closet and a small desk . A small living room with a kitchen in the corner and a bathroom.

" The place is so warm and cosy I feel like I am going to like it more than my old home. " Helene said looking around the small apartment with a grin on her face.

" And you are going to be the happiest too just wait and see " Emily smiled softly at her best friend wrapping an arm around her shoulder .

She knows what she's been through . She just wants her best friend to be happy that's all . She didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treated before.

" I am so thankful that I have a friend like you " Helene smiled and Emily hugged her so tight .However, Helene was the first to break the hug.

" Now enough with being so emotional like that. We need to discuss our plans. Also I am jetlagged but I don't want to sleep anytime soon" Helene exclaimed going over to her suitcases picking up her laptop.

" No just take a shower put your clothes in the closet , have a good sleep then I am taking you somewhere after " Emily said taking the laptop from her hands.

" But I need to show you this new song I made!" Helene whined reaching out for her laptop but Emily didn't let her have it.

"No! You should sleep and do as I say then we'll do everything you want. We already have a week off before school starts so we have time! " Emily said shooing her away.

" Okay okay but don't let me sleep for more than 5 hours " Helene said picking up her suitcase then walked to her bedroom.

She put her clothes in the closet , took a warm shower . And now she was in her pyjamas shorts and that Dodie shirt she bought online a year ago .

" I am so happy . And I just can't explain it or put it in words I can't even imagine being happier . Finally life is treating me better than before and I am grateful just for everything"

It was the last words she wrote in her journal before falling asleep so fast she didn't even thought she would be able to sleep because it's a new place and all yet she did.


	2. Partie Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes

Helene's Pov

 

 

I knew the moment i get on the plane my life will change completely . And that's exactly what happened during the past few months i have been here.

At the first week i skyped my mother twice a day but then i have been too busy afterwards i couldn't keep up with talking to her almost 24/7. She didn't take it well at first , She thought I was avoiding her because I was doing something illegal or wrong but as time passed by she understood that i have important things to do now ,And what made her keep quiet also was the fact that i needed to keep my grades up in order not to lose my financial aid.

I didn't have the guts to tell her I am in a band now. She'd freak out if she knew I perform in festivals and cafes. Or at least that what I thought.

Over the last couple of months i made friends quite lots of friends . I now have this huge group of friends that i have never thought i would ever have someday. But here i am .

It all basically started with me joining the musical activities in college . There was this group of three guys and one girl who were the new official university's band. One day they heard me singing in one of the festivals our university held, They offered me to join their band as the lead singer. It was a huge surprise for me to be given this opportunity yet i said yes nevertheless . We then created a logo for our band and even give it a name .

The Rainbows.

Since then we became best friends . We performed a lot in different festivals held by universities and even got ourselves a apart-time job at a cafe called Brooklyn 09 . We gained quite an audience there. Which was a surprise .

 

'' Earth to Helene '' Eva said snapping me out of my thoughts, We were at my apartment arguing whether we should go clubbing or not. '' What have you been thinking of buddy!?''

'' Nothing '' I smiled shaking my head and heard a snicker from Aiden beside me , He has always been such a tease since i joined the band. '' Stop it! '' I glared at him playfully shoving at his shoulder.

'' Just say it . you have a crush on that Daniel guy and i will stop it'' He smirked wrapping his arm around my shoulder tagging me closer.

Daniel is a guy i met at the cafe a couple of days ago , And since then Aiden kept saying that i have a crush on him even though i barely talk about him. Which is the best proof that i like him . for Aiden.

 

 

*Flashback*

 

 

'' Okay go check the drum set and i will go check the guitar's strings '' I said to Calvin while getting off the small stage in the cafe. We had 15 minutes to prepare everything before the gig starts .

'' Aye Aye Captain! '' He said playfully turning back to the drums. I giggled at his attitude picking up the guitar.

 

'' It is gonna break off '' A rough voice said near my ear making me jump in surprise. I turned around quickly. A tall guy with slightly light brown curly hair and light green eyes stood before me .

'' Sorry? '' I asked confused and his smiles grew bigger showing off his perfect white teeth. '' I meant the strings. you gotta change them soon '' He replied and I let out an ' Oh ' looking down at the guitar in my left hand.

'' I am Daniel by the way '' He said coughing awkwardly then stretched his arm offering me his hand to shake. '' I am Helene '' I smiled politely shaking his hand and he grinned.

'' The Rainbows ? '' He questioned raising his eyebrow still holding my hand , '' yeah'' I replied quietly taking my hand away from his. He stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds before Aiden came up to me breaking the awkward silence '' We are about to go live '' He said looking between me and Daniel.

I nodded at Aiden and he leaned towards my ear whispering '' Who is this ? '' . '' This is Daniel '' I whispered back and giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

'' I am Aiden nice to meet you '' Aiden said stretching his hand towards Daniel who was looking around awkwardly and turned his immediately at us when Aiden spoke.

'' Nice to meet you too. I am Daniel '' Daniel gave Aiden a small smile shaking his hand. Aiden nodded ''Sorry for taking her from you but we have a show to perform. Excuse us please'' He said grabbing my arm and tugged me away when Daniel raised his hands in a surrender motion and smiled.

 

 

*End of flashback*

 

 

'' See you are thinking about him '' Aiden said winking at me and I swatted his arm murmuring '' I am not'' .

'' So guys! pay attention please! '' Eva yelled playfully at me and Aiden, '' Yes mom'' Aiden chuckled when she tossed a pillow at him.

''So yeah .. Back to what I was saying .. we are going to this expensive bar in Brooklyn Jack says he knows a friend who works there so we'll have access to get in even though we are not that wealthy'' She exclaimed happily throwing her hands in the air.

'' Oh God!! Finally some good booze '' Aiden shouted dramatically throwing his head back. '' What do you think Helene? '' Emily said and the rest looked at me expectedly.

'' If there is a karaoke bar there , then I am in'' I said and Jack jumped right of the sofa shouting '' there is the best karaoke bar you will ever see''

'' Then I am coming guys! '' I raised my hand up in surrender and they all shouted 'Yes' Happily. I smiled looking at them all , I have never thought I will have this group of friends who love me and appreciate me like that. They are not just friends for me . They are my family.

 

We got ready and then headed to Jack's car. We all squeezed in it . Me being the last person to arrive to the car I had to sit on Emily's lap in the back. It was a long ride so I had to change my seat to Aiden's lap at some point . Aiden is the closest person to me just like Emily. We both seem to have the exact same way of thinking which is extraordinary.

 

'' I know I am heavy ,Addy and you are not gonna be able to walk right after this buddy but I am not even sorry '' I said lying my head back on his shoulder.

'' How nice of you Miss . You know I can shove you out of the window any moment so be nice!'' Aiden said and punished my stomach playfully. And that leaded to a wrestling match between the two of us.

'' We are here , kids! '' Jack's voice made us stop and immediately Aiden opened the door shoving me on the hard asphalt . '' What the fuck '' I shouted getting up , I started cleaning the dust off my clothes .

 

I turned around looking up at the building , It was a huge two-stories bar . A huge sign hang on the top in screaming colors saying ' Black 17 ' . We made our way inside , The smell of alcohol and sweat was so strong and it hit me so hard making me cringe my nose in disgust. People were everywhere dirty dancing , others snogging in every corner of the room. The music was so loud rattling the glasses sit on the tables.

It wasn't like I have never been to a bar. I have , Once or twice maybe and I was never a fan of clubbing so we would party home instead. Wandering around the bar searching for an empty table. All of the tables were occupied so we made our way to the second floor. Aiden wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively tugging me away from the sweaty bodies around us.

We made our way upstairs . And was met by two guards outside the door at the end of the hallway. Each one of them was the size of a door, which was kind of scary to think that a small punish in the face from one of them can send me six feet under.

 

'' Where are your invitations? '' One of them asked when we got closer to them. '' Here '' Jack stepped up handing the guard the invitations. '' Well! Have fun! '' He said stepping aside from the door.

We made our way inside. The place was not that different from downstairs but you can see how clean and wealthy everyone was. Like any other bar the music was so loud and rattling the huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling . There were couches scattered at the corners and you can see clearly even in the very dim light that it was occupied by couples snogging.

 

'' C'mon let's find a table '' Aiden said tugging me farther into the room and I noticed that Emily and Eva over at the bar getting drinks already . '' Aiden! '' Calvin called from the corner of the room sitting at an empty table with Jack on his lap.

'' Get your hands off your boyfriend for once ugh!! '' Aiden groaned as we took our seats at the table. Calvin gave him the middle finger , Jack and me burst laughing at Aiden's face.

'' Shut up you twats '' He shouted over the loud music, I chuckled looking around the club when my eyes caught a tall figure leaning against the wall at the other side of the room , His eyes were sparkling staring at me intently but I couldn't make out his features in the dark. I looked away trying to avoid his gaze . However, I could feel his stare burning holes at the side of my face.

'' You still don't want to drink? '' Aiden whispered into my ear snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow questioningly. '' You know I don't drink '' I sighed and he poked my nose with his index finger saying '' Just one! '' I shook my head , '' C'mon don't be a party popper '' He said poking at my stomach and I swatted his arm glaring at him playfully.

'' I am not drinking any alcohol end of the story ,Addy '' I said and he groaned throwing his head back dramatically , giggling I looked up and the tall figure was still staring at me , I narrowed my eyes trying to see his features when suddenly the colorful lights in the club casted on his face making me choke on my saliva.

 

 

Emerald green eyes , So green it sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were so familiar I felt like I have known them my whole life. He furrowed his eyebrows and I could see curiosity was written in his eyes. I tried to make out his features but the club was very dark and I could only see his dark green orbs staring back at me.

 

'' Here comes the drinks lads'' Eva broke our stare standing in front of me , She put the drinks on the table giving everyone their drinks. '' I brought you some non-alcohol soda cocktail I don't know its name really'' Emily said handing me a glass of red beverage.

'' Thanks'' I murmured smiling politely at her but my mind was somewhere else. Somewhere across the room where a lanky dark silhouette stood there with deep emerald green eyes shining so damn bright in the dark room.

 

Time moved too fast and I found myself engaging more with my friends . We talked a lot , rambled about such silly topics and Aiden threw some jokes of his own here and there making everyone roll their eyes at how awfully not funny they are. Well everyone except me. I was the only one laughing.

Soon everyone was getting the fourth round of drinks and I sticked to a simple sparkling water, which was horribly disgusting in everyone's eyes but not in mine. And during all this passing time I looked across the room and the silhouette was gone.

 

'' Wanna dance? '' Aiden spoke loudly to me over the music. I turned to look at him and noticed that all of our friends were on the dancefloor already. I nodded and he stood up taking my hand her drag me to the dance floor. I recognized a familiar song playing , Youngblood was its name . Mine and Aiden's favorite and before I could even speak Aiden started singing loudly pulling me against his chest.

 

We danced widely to the song maybe a little bit dirty dancing occurred . We both kept screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs jumping up and down. As the song came to an end Aiden twirled me and I saw him . 

 

The same piercing green eyes, He was dancing with a blonde girl wearing a very short skirt that left nothing to imagination. Even though she was extremely hot , he didn't appear that affected by her grinding against him. Just as the song ended and the lights of the dancefloor hit his face, He looked up.

Our eyes locked and I gasped loudly enough for Aiden to hear. He looked at the same direction I was looking and murmured in disbelief '' Harry Styles '' .


	3. Partie Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update anyone who is readying i really appreciate it but college is talking up my whole time.   
> Have Fun reading and lemme know what you think!!

Helene's Pov

 

I have never thought much of my romance life. In fact I wasn’t the type of girl who would dream about her wedding day. My first priority was moving to New York. And now as I am finally a New Yorker, I can’t think about anything but my career. I am putting everything in me in the music I make. I guess that explains how I have never had a boyfriend before –beside the boy I liked in six grade I mean if it does even count- .

Of course I know him. It wasn’t like I have never seen Harry Styles before, Actually Aiden took me to one of his concerts a month ago –And it was one of the best concerts I have ever been to- usually If I saw any celebrities I’d be freaking out for a couple of seconds then I’d go on with my day. I believe they are humans and they deserve privacy. So I wouldn’t normally run after them for a picture like most people do.

 

Yet something about him made me stare. I couldn’t put my finger on it, But it was the most intense feeling in the world. Like starting at the sun and it is so warm and you know you should stop but you do it anyway. He was so beautiful and still is . 

 

He stared back, he was furrowing slightly. And I could see curiosity written all over his face. Yet he never looked away .However, I was the one who did. 

I know I should stop so I don’t freak him out.

 

It were seconds but for me it felt like hours. Thankfully Aiden snapped me out of it ‘’ Let’s go get a drink ‘’ He said wrapping his arm around shoulder. I turned around quickly looking at him and he gave a warm smile tugging me away from the dancefloor. I let him. 

It was like my body was somewhere and my mind in a whole different place. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way his eyes were staring back at me shinning so bright in the dim light yet shielded with something mysterious I don’t understand , But I also was so embarrassed and I felt like I needed to apologize to him for staring at him like that. 

 

‘’ Did you want a picture with him ? ‘’ Aiden asked while we were waiting for his drink. I turned my head to look at him , I stared at him for a couple of minutes and my mind was overcrowded with thoughts and I could see that It was written all over my face from the look Aiden gave me.

‘’ No’’ I murmured under my breath and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief ‘’ Then what’s all about the staring ‘’ He asked and I shook my head laughing . I looked around the room trying to distract myself but I knew I failed when I found myself searching for his face in the crowd.

‘’ Say it ‘’ He insisted bumping his shoulder with mine. ‘’ I mean it is Harry Styles I was just shocked it’s all ‘’ I said and he nodded taking his drink from the bartender ‘’ I see , you know this club is fancy and all, so be prepared to bump into Chris Evans on your way out ‘’ He said nonchalantly. 

We stared at each other for a second then we both burst into a hysterical laughter.

‘’ Did I stare at him for so long ? ‘’ I asked him after we had calmed down and he chuckled lightly. ‘’No you didn’t barely 30 secs if I am not mistaken’’ He spoke with a serious tone looking at his non-existed wristwatch. 

‘’ Aiden! I am serious. ‘’ I said punishing him playfully. He faked being hurt then stopped when I gave him a glare.

‘’You didn’t stare don’t worry. He doesn’t think you are a creep’’ He said while we were walking back to our table. 

‘’ Thank god’’ I let out a sigh murmuring under my breath. Fortunately Aiden didn’t hear me because of the loud music. Or he would be making fun of me like he always does.

The others were still MIA for us which basically means they either left or just hanging around somewhere in the room. I was left with a drunk Aiden rambling miserably about how he is going to be single forever and buy himself a dozen of puppies. 

My phone vibrated making me stop listening to him and the story of a mermaid running in her wedding day. I pulled it out of my pocket checking it. I had 2 messages one from Emily and the other from Jack. 

 

Emily : Not coming home. Had to leave with Eva, Soz   
Jack : Take the car if you wanted to leave don’t wait for us! 

 

A huff escaped my lips upon reading the texts. I sent them both thumbs up then put my phone back in the pocket of my jeans. I noticed there is no sound coming from Aiden’s way. I looked to my right to find him gone. ‘’Fuck’’ I murmured under my breath. 

 

Now I had another mission to look for a very wasted Aiden around an expensive club full of with horny Millionaires . I got up looking around the room but there was no Aiden. I walked to the bar dodging dancing bodies till I made it there safely yet he was nowhere. 

 

‘’ Excuse me! Did you see the guy who was with me a couple of minutes ago? … dirty blonde hair ? ‘’ I asked the bartender and he narrowed his eyes as of a way to show that he is thinking. ‘’ No ‘’ He said shaking his head then went back to his work behind the bar.

‘’ Fuck ‘’ I cursed leaning against the counter , I put my head in my hands the loud music was already making me dizzy and the atmosphere was suffocating . I just needed some fresh air. 

 

‘’ He is over at the karaoke machine ‘’ A raspy yet rough voice spoke from beside me cutting off the small bubble I was in. 

 

I turned around to make sure who is the person was talking to me and my mind isn’t making this up. ‘’ Oh’’ escaped my mouth before I can even control it. Here he is again. Dark brown curls were on the top of the his head , A pale very pale skin was shinning so bright in the dim light of the club. He wasn’t even looking at me yet I can swear his eyes were vibrant green in that dim light. 

 

‘’ Uh-.. Thank y-..you’’ I stuttered hardily being able to get the words out of my mouth after not saying a word for too long. He didn’t even throw me a glance and for a moment I thought he didn’t hear me. But then he nodded . 

 

I quickly stood straighter, giving him a last glance before making my way towards The karaoke machine at the other side of the room. Aiden was dancing madly and singing his heart out with a unknown girl on the stage that was made of colourful panels.

 

" HELEN!! " He shouted cheerfully upon seeing me. The girl he was dancing with turned and looked at me from head to toe then rolled her eyes when Aiden got off the small stage making his way towards me.

" Let's sing!!! C'mon you love doing karaoke sessions! " He exclaimed talking too fast and sloppily making me take a minute to fully understand what he was saying. He tagged at my arm pulling me towards the stage and I noticed the girl was gone.

" Addy.. Addy.. look at me" I said trying to gain his attention. He turned around facing me when I tagged at his arm a little roughly. 

" We have to get you home. Okay ? " I said with a serious tone. He looked so wasted that I was sure he is going to pass out at any moment. 

" Hey " I said holding his face when he didn't answer. " The others already left so it's just me and you. Let’s go home! " I continued and he shook his head.

" The fun has just begun!!! " He exclaimed and I sighed looking at the colourful chandelier in the ceiling.

This is going to take a long time.

" Sorry but you are so wasted we need to get you home. " I tried again and started dragging him towards the exist this time not giving him time to protest.

He started protesting and groaning yet he let me lead him towards the car.

 

The cold breeze hit my bare arms so hard when we made our way outside the club making me shiver at the lack of clothes I was wearing.  
The streets around the building were so much darker than how they were when we first arrived. It felt like the best night for a walk but with a wasted fussing Aiden in the passenger seat made it a bad idea.

 

" I hate you " He said when i put the engine to life. I chuckled softly shaking my head at his drunken state.

" Me too " I said pulling out of the parking lot. He groaned again but was fast asleep a couple of minutes later.

 

 

° ° ° 

 

 

" This is the worst headache I have ever had " Aiden groaned chugging another bottle of water. I rolled my eyes his complaints. 

 

" What's even the point of drinking if it makes you be like this the day after! " I said gesturing to his state with my hand.

 

" It is always fun till the next day" He said sitting at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he has not slept in ages.

 

" Whatever " I rolled my eyes putting our used plates in the sink. We have just finished having breakfast. And were about to meet up with the others to record the next demo.

 

" So the bastards literally kicked me out to have the apartment for themselves? " Aiden said arching his eyebrows.

 

" Basically yes! . but I didn’t want to risk walking in on them so I brought you here" I said shrugging. Aiden faked a gag pulling his eyebrows in disgust. And I giggled at the look on his face.

 

" I can't even remember anything about last night what the fuck " He said groaning loudly after a couple of minutes in silence. 

 

‘’ Really? You don’t remember anything!? ‘’ I asked him raising both of my eyebrows in disbelief then turned to pour the hot coffee in our cups.

 

‘’ Did I do something stupid? ‘’ He asked fearfully and not even looking at me. I took a seat next to him at the kitchen table and handed him his cuppa. 

He took it from me murmuring a small ‘’Thank you ‘’ under his breath and wrapped both of his hands around the cuppa to keep them warm. 

 

We were in winter already -I mean when is New York ever sunny!- But that’s one of the things I loved about New York is how it is like in winter. Just like it was that day. The snow was falling outside covering everything in crystal white and it was so beautiful and pure that I just wanted to look at it for hours without even moving. 

 

‘’ Define stupid ‘’ I said making him choke on his coffee, he spit the coffee back and almost ruined his shirt. The liquid was so hot he started waving at his mouth to ease the burning.

 

‘’ Dammit ‘’ He cursed putting the cuppa back on the table and I burst into a hysterical laughter at him.

 

‘’ Stop it! ‘’ He said glaring at me playfully. I raised my hand in surrender and tried to contain my laughter. 

 

‘’ What did I do ? ‘’ He said seriously still avoiding looking at me. 

 

‘’ Well.. I had to search the club for your drunk ass and then I found you dirty dancing with a stranger by the karaoke machine’’ I said taking a sip from my coffee. 

 

‘’ So nothing stupid? ‘’ He said furrowing and I shook my head smirking. ‘’ You bitch!! ‘’ He shouted getting up to take his revenge but I was already outside the kitchen.

 

‘’ You won’t get away with Helen! ‘’ He said raising his voice as he mad his was towards the bathroom.

 

‘’ Get ready we’re meeting up with the others at your place to record the new demo ‘’ I shouted while making my way towards my bedroom to get ready myself. 

 

As i was getting ready only one thought was running through my head. 

 

' Will i eve see him again? '


End file.
